Bakina
'Bakina '''is the (alternate universe) relationship between Bakuu-Actu-Sin Vampiro Barator and Nina Cortex. Overview Status Married; leaders of the Vampiro clan/tribe. History (TBC...) Children *Jake Vampiro Cortex *Elizabeth Vampiro Cortex *Kuba Vampiro Cortex (boy) Roleplay Nina: (13 years old; studying at the Academy of Evil) Bakuu flies overhead to scout the area. Nina: (yawns) Mr. Aswip: (Nina's teacher) Nina! Focus! Nina: Fine. Bakuu: (flies away after getting the info he needed) Mr. Aswip gives a lecture. Storm clouds form. Nina: (mutters to herself) Good thing I'm inside. Something crashes through the window. Mr. Aswip: Huh? It stands, looking around. Mr. Aswip: Oh my gawd. Creature: For the Order of Light (roars) Nina attacks the creature. It fights back. Nina: Get out of here! Creature: More of us are coming; this school will fall. Nina: No it won't. I won't let you destroy my school! It flies out. She follows it. she sees an army marching toward the academy Nina: Stop! Bakuu: (Flies up) Nina uses her robotic hands to grapple onto the roof. Bakuu: (Roars) Nina: I'm not getting off. He thrashes around. She stays on the roof. He jumps up. Nina glares at him. Bakuu hisses. Nina: Leave us alone! Bakuu: The light will prevail. Nina: (tears in her eyes) LEAVE ME ALONE! (sobbing) Bakuu:(Roars) Darkstorm appears and pounces at his son. She falls to her knees, crying. Nina: Don't kill me! Don't hurt my friends! Darkstorm: I do not want that. The soldiers stop at the gate. Nina: Just get out of here and let me be... (sniffles) They leave. She sighs, getting down from the roof and attending her class. (weeks later) Nina: (feeding ducks at the park) Bakuu: (flying) She sees him and walks off. He keeps flying. Nina: Hmph. Bakuu lands next to her, just as happy as she is, handing her a letter from his father. Nina: (opens the envelope and reads it) Letter from Darkstorm: ''Dear Student, I have talked it over with your instructor and she agrees that my son should "shadow" you so that he may learn restraint and self control. I understand that it will hinder you but I am afraid that there is nothing I can do to teach him that so I am leaving him in your charge with that lesson. if things do not go well You may send a letter to me wishing him returned to my side and I shall find another way Signed, Drak'Vorkata Darkstorm Nina: (sighs) Bakuu:(Nods) I agree with your mentality Nina: Fine. Bakuu: you're seriously considering keeping me around? Nina: I'm willing to take chances. But don't you dare try and attack my school again. Bakuu: Fine Nina: Good. You wouldn't want me attacking your home. Bakuu: You'd be put don if you tried Nina: That doesn't mean you and some lunatics should attack my school and where I live. Bakuu: Fine She sighs. He sits down on a bench. Nina: What do you wanna do? Bakuu: You like Cinnabon? Nina: Um... I guess? Bakuu walks with her to Cinnabon. She orders He eats his roll. She sighs and eats. Bakuu:(swallows) She finishes eating. Bakuu: So why do you go to a school for evil children? Nina: My uncle transferred me there when I was four. Bakuu: Oh. Nina: It's a boarding school, so I live in a dorm. I rarely get to visit my uncle. Bakuu: I see... Nina: Where do you go to school? Bakuu: Private tutors. Nina: You're lucky. Bakuu: How? Nina: Because you get to be alone with your own personal teachers at home. I have to deal with dumb students here all the time. Bakuu: You could request a transfer. Nina: I doubt my uncle would let me do that. Bakuu: Your teachers might, give them a reason to transfer you Nina: Okay... Bakuu: You will need some transfer papers Nina: My uncle Neo is gonna be mad... Bakuu: It's your call. Nina: ...I'm I'll wait til I'm older. He nods his head. Four years later Nina: (17; had transferred to Calico High School) Bakuu hangs from the ceiling upside down) Nina: (looks upwards) Why are you doing that? Bakuu: Cause its fun and I'm half a vampire Nina: (rolls her eyes) Bakuu drops down Her class ends and she starts walking home. he follows her Nina: Like my new school? Bakuu: Yeah Nina: Heh. Good to hear, I guess. Bakuu: are you busy tonight? Nina: Uh... no. Why? Bakuu: Wanna go out? Nina: (blushes) Okay. Sure. he nuzzles and smokes out (that night) Bakuu: (In dressier clothes) Nina arrives in a goth dress. Bakuu: Hi Nina: ...Hey. Bakuu:(Blushing) You look nice Nina: (looking at the ground, self conscious about her unnatural skin color and buck teeth) Thanks... He extends a hand She takes it. he walks with her Nina: Where are we going, exactly? Bakuu: A nice resturaunt Nina: Can't you just drive or fly there? Bakuu:(Grabs her shoulder and smokes there) Nina: Whoa! He gets a table outside She sits down. he sits Nina: (yawns) their food arrives Nina eats her food. Bakuu eats his burger Nina: So, tell me about your mother. He freezes Nina: What? Bakuu: My mother, my real mom, died when I was a cub Nina: My mom is probably dead, too. I last saw her when I was a baby. Bakuu: I'm sorry Nina: (sighs) It's not you're fault she's gone... He kisses her She blushes. he purrs Nina: (kisses him back) He purrs. She yawns. he smokes her home Nina: Thanks... see ya. (walks in) He purrs happy for her and smokes out One year later Bakuu: Nina Nina: Yeah? Bakuu: i heard about the accident, I am sorry. (what accident) (Involving her fatehr who is in hospital, Cortex may be a villian but Bakuu is not heartless) Nina: He's doing better... Bakuu: he's lucky you were home, Why did he have a Water Moccisan Nina: Oh, you mean the snake? That was one of his next super soldiers. He was gonna put it through the Evolvo-Ray. Bakuu: You see why I don't mess with snakes Nina: Oh. Bakuu:(Shudders) Nina: (sighs) I just hope he recovers soon. Bakuu: Be glad my sister wasn't there otherwise he wouldn't be breathing Nina: ... Bakuu: Trust me on that one Nina: Let's change the subject. How was your day? Bakuu: Good, I mean life as a Gladiator is cool and all but it doesn't come without its hazards Nina: Cool. Life has been boring for me, ever since I graduated high school. Dad says I'm too "smart" for college. Bakuu: Pardon my language but fuck him, you are in control of your own life. Nina: I agree with him. Bakuu: Well as long as he knows we're dating, I mean its not like I am some dirty secret you're keeping behind his back right? Nina: Oh, he knows about you. Bakuu: I see Nina: Hard to believe we've been dating for a year, though. Bakuu: Heh She stretches. He rubs her back Bakuu: how long has it been since you did yoga? Nina: (sighs) You know I'm not into that stuff. Bakuu: Just a suggestion, I mean, hey? How do you think I stay so nimble and its not because I am a cat Nina: I don't need to do yoga. That's that. Bakuu: Ok then (Walks with her) I know that its been a year and all but whats with the N on your forehead Nina: Oh, that? (removes the "n" on her forehead) I dunno. I guess I wanted to imitate my dad and former principal. Bakuu: At least its not an L Nina: Heh, yeah. I was thinking of removing it for good... Bakuu: Your call Nina: (throws it away) I think I look better without the dorky "N". Bakuu: No argument there hon She smiles. He kisses her She blushes. he picks her up and climbs a building Nina: Uh, what are you doing? Bakuu: You'll see She sighs. Bakuu reaches the top and sets her down Bakuu: Like the view? Nina: ...Yes? Bakuu:(Stretches) Nina: (looks at the view) The sun sets Bakuu: you want to be a vamp still? Nina: I guess... Bakuu: (Extends his fangs) Nina stands still. he chomps down on her shoulder Nina winces a bit. (hours at his summer house) Darkstorm: Take it easy miss Nina: (feeling nauseous) Darkstorm: (Hands her a pill and some water) She takes the pill and drinks the water. Darkstorm: you ok Nina: I think so. Bakuu:(sick in the bathroom) Nina: I don't think he is, though. Darkstorm: Bakuu was raised on supplement and real food, real blood makes him sick Nina: He told me that. Darkstorm: So you're my new Daughter in law Nina: Daughter-in-law? He never proposed to me. Darkstorm: You're his bitten I only assumed Nina: Oh... Darkstorm: you love my son correct Nina: Yes. Darkstorm: Ok then (Yawns) Nina: (goes to check on Bakuu) Bakuu:(spits in the toilet) Nina: You doing any better? Bakuu: A little Nina: Good. Bakuu: goes to brush his teeth) Feeling better Nina: Cool Bakuu:(purrs) Tell me are you hearing weird noises Nina: What do you mean, "weird noises"? Bakuu: Heart beats Nina: Oh yeah. I am hearing heartbeats... Bakuu: Try to ignore it Nina: (shrugs) Alright, I guess. Gallery Youngadultnina23.png|Nina at age 23 5154a8582c644e24a90724da4c5309933dd6df41 00.jpg|Nina at age 13 Ninacortexnu 20180330121538.png|Nina at 17 Category:Romantic Couples Category:Romance Category:Royal Romance Category:Alternate Reality